


An Easter Surprise

by babybutterfly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Ghosts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybutterfly/pseuds/babybutterfly
Summary: You're an American Hunter assisting the British Men of letters and good friends with the Winchesters.What begins as quite a dull Easter Sunday soon turns hot and sticky.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean and Sam were out on a hunt on the other side of the country and had offered to let you house sit the bunker for them whilst they were gone. You had happily accepted always grateful for a break from dirty motel rooms and the hunters life.

It was Easter Sunday and you were just about to sit down to watch your favourite childhood movie 'Labyrinth' and eat your very yummy looking chocolate easter egg Sam had left for you as a surprise.

You picked up the package just as your phone rang.

"Argh shit timing" your growled as you looked at the screen.

It was Ketch and a smile came to your face.

"Hey there Ketch Happy Easter"

"Ah yes Happy Easter Y/N. I have a job I could use your assistance on if you're not otherwise engaged?"

"Sure what is it?", you asked as you put the egg back on the table and resigned yourself to eating it another time.

"It seems there is a ghost problem a few towns over from you in a chocolate shop"

"Did you say chocolate shop?"

"Yes I did say chocolate shop" Ketch sighed.

"Im there already!"

"I thought you might say that Y/N" Ketch knew of your love for chocolate and in fact was surprised you didn't already have type 2 diabetes.

"Text me the address. Im leaving now"

" Very well, I'll see you there in 30 minutes"

Your phone pinged as you got in the car and you typed the address into your sat nav and started the engine.

30 minutes later you pulled up next to Ketch's Bentley outside the shop.

Ketch stepped out his car looking very sexy in a Navy suit with Silver tie.

You and Ketch had been hunting together for about 4 months now and had become more than colleagues.  
No one else knew, but you pretty much met up for casual sex whenever you could sneak away unnoticed.  
And without a word you both knew as soon as this hunt was over that's exactly what you were going to do.

"So? Tell me about this ghost then Ketch" you said looking through the window at all the chocolate bars and trying not to drool onto the glass.

"The owner of this shop was murdered about a year ago during a break-in. The daughter took over and has been running it ever since. She recently made a few changes to the shop layout and ever since strange things have been happening. Customers have been hit by flying chocolate bars, one person last week even got pushed through a window. This spirit is escalating and needs to be dealt with. We dug up the owners remains 2 days ago and salted and burnt them but the haunting has continued. We think he must be attached to an item in the shop but we need to get in there and figure out what. As its easter sunday this seemed like the best time to do it as the shops around here are all shut for the day and the owner has given me permission to do what's necessary as she terrified to come back".

"Wow ok well I'll grab the salt and the iron and I'll meet you in there".

"Very well Y/N".

You grabbed an iron rod and a bag of rock salt out the trunk and headed into the shop.

The smell of the chocolate hit you as soon as you stepped through the door and it smelt amazing.

"Stop sniffing the shop Y/N and assist me with these EMF meters". Ketch said disapprovingly.

"Come one Ketch you have to admit it smells good in here" you said laughing.

"Ok I will concede that it does indeed smell delicious in here but right now we need to concentrate on finding this object".

You reluctantly grabbed an EMF meter and started to sweep it over objects in the shop.  
Ketch started on the opposite side of the room and by the time you met in the middle you had had no hits off anything.  
You turned and looked at the centre of the room frustrated and spotted something.

"Bingo Ketch" you exclaimed. "The chocolate fountain!"

There in the centre of the room was a very large chocolate fountain that looked very old and grand, It was made from copper and had 4 tiers.  
You stepped forward to read it with the EMF meter and at that moment and invisible force hit you square in the chest sending you flying backwards into a shop display.

"Y/N!" Ketch shouted as he ran towards you dodging flying chocolate bars as he went.

"Are you ok Y/N" Ketch asked as he pulled you up.

"I'm fine I'm fine" you reassured him as an easter egg hit you in the face and broke apart. 

"Fuck that hurt" you said ducking another egg.

"Stay down and follow me" Ketch commanded as you both crawled behind the counter to escape the flying objects.

"What now Ketch?" you questioned at a loss as to what to do. "That thing is way too big and too solid to salt and burn surely?"

"Let me think Y/N" Ketch said looking frustrated.

"I have an idea" he exclaimed a minute later.

Ketch pulled his phone out his pocket and made a call. 

"Ah Miss Sims, its Ketch. Can you forward me that spell for melting metal straight away please. I need it urgently. Thank you" and Ketch hung up.

His phone immediately pinged and he opened an attachment.

"Y/N can you get any salt on that fountain from here"

"No its too far but I can make a run for it" and before Ketch could stop you, you ran out from behind the counter dodging flying objects and threw the whole pack of salt on the fountain. The ghost picked you up and threw you back over the top of the counter onto the floor.

"Y/N are you ok?" Ketch said worried but you were out cold on the floor.

Ketch began chanting the spell over and over and slowly the copper fountain began to glow hot white and slowly melted into a pool on the floor.  
The objects suddenly all fell from the air to the floor as a mans outline appeared by the fountain on fire and then slowly vanished.  
The ghost was gone.

"Y/N can you hear me?" Ketch said tapping your face.

"What happened?" you grumbled coming round.

"You took an unscheduled flying lesson it would seem Y/N" Ketch said slightly amused.

"Well I'm glad to see me being knocked out is so entertaining to you Ketch" you said grumpily.

"Up you get luv, lets get you home for a lie down" Ketch said as he pulled you to your feet and without warning threw you over his shoulder and carried you out the shop.

"Ketch wait!" you shouted by the front door.

"What is it?" Ketch said annoyed. 

"Just let me grab this basket" you said as you reached out to a shelf as Ketch walked past and grabbed a huge gift basket of Easter chocolate.

Outside Ketch placed you back on your feet still clutching the basket of chocolate and helped you into his car.

"I'll come back for your car later. You're not driving with a head injury Y/N"

"Fine" you said annoyed at leaving your car so far from home.

"Are you planning on putting that basket down at all Y/N?"

"Nope I earned this fair and square".

"Very well" Ketch sighed as he shut the door and walked round to the drivers side and got in shaking his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the bunker Ketch helped you down the stairs still clutching your basket and insisted you sit down in the library so he could have a feel of your head.

"Mmm you have a bit of a bump at the back of your head" Ketch said as he shone a torch in your eyes.

"But your pupils are reacting perfectly so hopefully at worst it's a mild concussion"

"Thanks Ketch" you said gratefully.

"I'll stay with you overnight just to keep an eye on you ok?"

"I'm not sure Dean and Sam would be happy if they knew you were here."

"Well they aren't here so they will never know" Ketch said with a wink.

Ketch walked towards the kitchen. "I'll get us both a drink. Why don't you put that basket down and get into your nightie Y/N"

"Yes sir!" You exclaimed saluting badly and headed to your room still holding onto the basket.

You placed the basket on the bed, went over to the chest of drawers and pulled out a black satin nightdress.   
Head injury or not you were going to get laid tonight you decided.

Ketch walked in carrying a glass of water for you and a glass of scotch for himself.

"Where's my scotch?" you asked annoyed.

"No booze for you today young lady" Ketch declared as you folded your arms sulking.

"Come on lets get you out of those clothes Y/N" Ketch said as he began pulling your t-shirt up over your head exposing your bare breasts.

"No bra today Y/N?" Ketch said playfully. 

"I was in such a rush I forgot to put one on" you giggled which made your breasts jiggle a little which Ketch was secretly appreciating.

Ketch undid your jeans and let them drop to the floor where you stepped out of them. He then pulled your underwear slowly down over your hips and let them drop to the floor too.

Ketch picked up your nightdress to place it over your head, but you moved too quick for him and instead crawled naked onto the bed grabbing a small Easter egg out the basket as you went and then sat leaning up against your pillows as you began to unwrap it slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

Ketch stood and watched as you peeled the foil from the egg and bit the top off it. You began to lick the cream out the inside with your tongue slowly as Ketch shifted slightly adjusting his trousers and failing misrably to hide his growing errection.

A piece of cream fell from the egg down you chin and landed just above your left nipple.

"Oops" you said looking at Ketch cheekily.

"Allow me to assist you" Ketch said as he took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. 

He threw off the shirt as he kicked off his shoes and crawled along the bed also grabbing an egg out the basket as he went.  
Ketch sucked the fallen cream off your nipple and it felt divine

Ketch unwrapped his egg and placed it in your mouth for you to bite the top off it. Using his finger he then fished out the cream and you sucked it off slowly.

Ketch undid his trousers and quickly kicked them off onto the floor closely followed by his boxers and his socks.

He grabbed another egg from the basket and bit off the top. He fished out the cream once again with his finger and this time painted a long line across your breasts. He then slowly licked it all back off again.

"mmmmm do it again Ketch" you moaned.

Ketch smiled and hooked out some more cream. As you ate the last of your egg, Ketch drew cream lines down your stomach.

Looking you in the eye as he went he ran his tongue all the way up your stomach driving you crazy.

"You're so naughty Ketch" you sighed.

"I do my best" Ketch grinned one eyebrow raised as he went back to licking cream off your stomach.

Ketch threw away the now empty egg and grabbed another out the basket and unwrapped it.

He bit off the top and scooped out the cream and this time ran a line up the inside of your thighs.  
As he ran his tongue over your legs as you held your breath wondering where he would stop and loving the tickly sensation he was giving you.

Ketch scooped out some more cream and this time placed it on your clit.  
He wrapped his mouth around it and sucked hard making you arch your back and moan loudly as you grabbed at the pillows.

Ketch continued to suck and tease you with his tongue as he ran his hands up your stomach making your skin feel like it had sparks coming off it.

Ketch tilted your hips and went in deeper with his tongue. You grabbed at the sheets so hard you ripped them off the mattress in one corner.

"Fuck yes" you squealed lifting your hips up to meet Ketchs face.

Ketch liked to be the best at everything and this was no exception. He expertly ran his tongue exactly where he knew you liked it driving you crazy as you reached down and ran your fingers through the back of his hair pulling him in closer. Ketch sunk his tongue inside you deeper as he played with your clit gently with his fingers.

You moaned louder and louder and then held your breath as you came hard against Ketchs mouth.

Ketch came up for air grinning as you panted out of breath and your body relaxed against the bed.

"Goddammit this man will be the death of me" you thought to yourself.

Ketch kissed his way back up your stomach and your breasts till he reached your mouth and kissed you hard as you tasted yourself on his lips.

"My turn" you whispered against his mouth and pushed him onto his back on the bed.

You crawled down the bed and grabbed another egg out the basket and peeled off the wrapper feeling Ketchs eyes on you without looking up.  
You took a bite off the top and scooped the cream out with your finger as you straddled Ketch's legs.

Carefully you ran your finger along ketch's large erection leaving a line of cream from the top to the bottom.

You looked Ketch in the eye as you took him in your hand and ran your tongue slowly up the whole length of his cock licking him like a lollipop.  
You teased the tip with your tongue and then took him in your mouth sucking hard.

Ketch closed his eyes, biting his lip lost in the moment as you got to work taking him deeper and deeper into your mouth moving up and down.  
Ketch grabbed handfuls of your hair as he thrusted up to meet your mouth coming closer to the edge.

"Y/N stop and come here" Ketch pleaded "and bring some of those eggs with you".

You leaned behind you and grabbed some more eggs out the basket and then crawled up Ketch's body and straddled him.

Ketch took the eggs and sat up to kiss you. He grabbed you round the waist and with a bit of maneuvering got on his knees with you straddling his lap.

He lowered you onto him filling you up quickly. He took one of the eggs and pulled off the wrapper and put it into your mouth so you could take a big bite.

Next he licked the cream out the inside and let you suck it off his tongue as he fucked you slowly. 

You licked the rest of the cream out and then kissed Ketch sharing it with him.

Ketch dropped the egg and it left a trail of melted chocolate as it fell down your breasts and onto the bed.  
Ketch licked the chocolate off slowly as he pulled you down deeper into his lap fucking you harder.

You moaned loudly loving every thrust and knowing you couldn't hold on much longer.

Ketch ran his hands up your back and into your hair as he kissed you hard holding you in place on his lap as you moved your hips in time with his going faster and harder.

"Mmm yes!" you moaned getting closer and closer to the edge.

Ketch grabbed your butt cheek and pulled you onto him as hard as he could. You groaned loudly "Fuck Ketch dont stop".

Ketch kept going hard and both of you came together loudly.

You collapsed backwards onto the bed out of breath with Ketch falling on top of you. You kissed him and he smiled.

Suddenly a look of confusion came over your face and you lifted your butt slightly and felt underneath pulling a melted egg out from under you.  
Both of you looked at it and laughed.

"Shower?" Ketch suggested.

"Shower" you agreed.

You both got up and Ketch smacked you on the butt leaving a handprint behind in the melted chocolate.


	4. Chapter 4

As Sam and Dean weren’t here you didn’t bother covering yourself up and walked down the corridor to the bathroom totally naked apart from a chocolate handprint.  
Ketch followed behind also naked admiring his chocolate artwork as you walked.

Once in the bathroom you turned on the water and gathered your wash stuff off the shelf.

"How's your head Y/N?" Ketch checked.

"I’m fine Ketch don’t worry" You smiled.

"Excellent! Care to join me in the shower then?" Ketch gestured towards the curtain.

"I’d love to! But no funny stuff Ketch I need to wash this chocolate off my butt"

"I was actually going to offer to assist you with that problem"

"Ok..." you said suspiciously not 100% sure that’s all Ketch had in mind.

The water was warm and inviting. You loved the shower in the bunker. The water pressure was perfect and it was a big old shower more than capable of getting two people wet at the same time.

Ketch stepped in behind you and you were both quickly wet.  
You watched the water droplets run down Ketch's strong chest and let your mind wander for a second.

"Y/N are you listening?" Ketch said running his hand over your cheek.

"Sorry Ketch I zoned out for a second there"

"I said turn around so I can clean your back" Ketch smiled

You slowly turned around and Ketch swept your hair off your back and pressed up against you as he reached over your shoulder to the shower gel. He lingered a bit too long rubbing himself up against you, your skin slipping against his.

He squeezed the shower gel into his hand and rubbed it into a creamy lather. Almost immediately his hands were on your butt trying to rub off the chocolate handprint. After a minute of scrubbing it was finally gone and Ketch moved onto cleaning your back. His hands felt good against your skin and quite relaxing.

“Turn around” Ketch said as he put some more shower gel on his hands.

Of course he immediately started rubbing your breasts with his slippery hands and playing with your nipples.

“Ketch stop being naughty” you said trying to hide that it was actually really turning you on.

Ketch’s hands moved lower down your stomach and then between your legs. He fingers slipping over your clit again and again.

“Mmmm” you moaned as Ketch continued work his magic.

“Fuck Ketch I’m going to cum” you whispered. Ketch continued rubbing you, his fingers slipping everywhere and listening to your moans get louder and then just as you were about to cum he stopped and took his hand away leaving you very frustrated.

Ketch once more grabbed the shower gel and began washing himself and smirking whilst you looked on annoyed. 

“What’s wrong Y/N?” Ketch said trying to look at you innocently.

You punched him hard in the chest.

“Well that was uncalled for!” Ketch said rubbing his chest.

“You’re mean Ketch” you said pouting and getting out the shower.

“You’ve only just noticed?” Ketch said smirking again.

You grabbed a towel and turned your back on him as you dried off. Ketch got out the shower too and grabbed a towel.

“Are you still not talking to me Y/N?” Ketch said pretending to look sad.

“Fuck off Ketch” you mumbled over your shoulder.

Ketch moved like lightning across the bathroom and lifted you off the floor and sat you on the old Square sink. It felt cold against your warm body but you didn’t give a shit right now.

Ketch kissed you hungrily as you wrapped your legs around his waist pulling him into you.  
Ketch’s hands were everywhere grabbing at your hips and your breasts as you kissed him hard and he entered you.

Every thrust felt like heaven and lit a fire inside you. You went to grab Ketch’s butt but he grabbed both your hands and pinned them to the mirror above your head with his much larger hands and held them there tight as he kissed you and fucked you harder. 

“Cum for me Y/N” Ketch growled into your ear as he fucked you as hard as he could and drove you crazy.

Seconds later you came so hard you couldn’t catch your breath, closely followed by Ketch.

Ketch released your hands and lifted you up off the sink and set your feet back on the floor as he kissed you. 

“Are you coming to bed Y/N? I think we could both do with a lie down now” He laughed.

It was nice to hear Ketch laugh rather than just the usual smirk.

“Yes lets go to bed and by the way I expect breakfast in bed tomorrow”

“Your wish is my command Y/N” ketch bowed and handed you your towel.

“I could get used to this” you chuckled.

“Don’t” said ketch with a wink as he walked out the bathroom naked with a towel flung over his shoulder which seemed a bit pointless you thought as you leaned out the door and watched his butt along with the rest of him walk down the corridor and disappear round the corner.


End file.
